fandomofprettyrhythmfandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Rhythm Crystal Voice
'Pretty Rhythm: Crystal Voice '''is a fan series of Pretty Rhythm. Since Dear My Future is related to Aurora Dream, Angel's Dust will be related to Rainbow Live. It is about a group of four, CRYSTALS✯ membered by Yuni Miyagi, Hakane Chizuru, Sara Tsubashita and Riana Ibara, Rinne's sister. This series also has a group called ❤PRiNCE❤, which consists of members Kim Eun-Ha, Chiyo Mizumida and Naomi Katsubushi. Since Riana is here, her mission is to bring back missing Rinne who returned back to earth to meet 'a friend she barely remembers' (Naru Ayase), and bring her back to the Prism World. Not only that, Riana is free to do a Prism Show so she can able to communicate to her sister. Characters CRYSTALS✮ Yuni Miyagi She is the main protagonist of the show. She works as the designer team of Prism Stone. She is talented, and her fashion sign is Star. She never quits trying. Unlike Mia who really rivals Aira, Yuni takes Naru as her idol. She is the only one destined to save the Prism World from collapsing when the two Prism Princesses are gone, and the Magic Stones (Seventh Chord) are not in their place. Her PL instrument is a keytar. Hakane Chizuru She is kind, and sometimes clumsy. She loves teaching others from her mistakes. Her fashion sign is Feminine. She is the entertainer of Prism Stone, who handles the cafe, music and stuff like that. Her PL instrument is a tambourine. Sara Tsubashita She is sarcastic, but kind and smart. She loves doing Prism Shows, while her fashion sign is Pop. She is the manager of Prism Stone. Her PL instrument is a set of drums, like Ann which is also Pop. Riana Ibara Unlike her sister, Rinne, who's personality completely changes when doing Prism Shows, she is kind and much like a human. Still, she still gives motivations to everyone. But, she still takes it seriously when it comes to Prism Shows. Her fashion sign is Surprise. Her PL instrument is a guitar. ❤PRiNCE❤ Kim Eun-Ha Adores Bell Rose, especially Bell. She and Yuni met on the first day of school, when she was introduced as an exchange student from Korea. She is also trusted by the Prism Messengers, if she can save the Prism World, she will be crowned Prism Princess, while Yuni will be Prism Guard. Her fashion sign is Ethnic. Her PL instrument is a piano. Chiyo Mizumida Her sign is Lovely. She's a bit like Naru, cheerful and kind. Her PL instrument is a set of chimes. Naomi Katsubushi She is from a poor family. That's why she is hardworking: because of her parents. Her fashion sign is Cool. Her PL instrument is a clarinet. Special Items AD has Aurora Rising, DMF has Prism Act and Symphonia, while RL has Prism Live and Seventh Chord. This time, CV has: Prism Dust! The dancer has a bottle of their Prism Dust, can also be upgraded like Prism Feathers. It's usually used after Prism Live. They will sprinkle dust from their bottles, and fly around like a fairy. They will make a Prism Wish using it, and all of their wishes will come true. Stories Cour 1 * Intro. of the characters * Yuni acquiring for designer as Prism Stone * Sara as Manager of Prism Stone * Hakane as entertainer of Prism Stone * Prism Dust introduced * Riana's secret revealed, earlier than Rinne (since she revealed her secret in the second cour) * Dreaming Session; Sara wins (however, without Prism Dust since not counted) ''More coming soon... Category:Fan series Category:GASUV46